The Roof Jumpers
by Rachfred123
Summary: The girl spread the quotes all over the city. She knew that they would be all over the news, looking for the criminal who vandalized property. But she also knew that they would change people. Especially a blonde boy.
1. Chapter 1

The girl tied her black scarf around her head. Her hat firmly tucked around her hair, her hood up and zipper revealing the dark gray shirt beneath. The leggings tucked into her combat boots, laced up. The 13 cans of spray paint tucked in the pockets of her wooly leather jacket. Just the brown eyes. Only the brown eyes.

Climbing up the steel pipe

Bracing the feet against the wall

Scramble for handholds

Taste the sheen of sweat gathering on the upper lip

Breathe in and out

Black Pistol

Shooting rope

Billowing out like blood

Jump

Swing

Fly

Hold on with one hand

Smell the red spray paint

 _Do you know your enemy?_

 _I've cried tears you'll never see_

 _And carves out a person and makes you believe it's all true_

 _We are the kids that you never loved, we are the ones who will never grow up_

 _If you love me let me go_

 _It's just our luck, found something real that's out of touch_

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's reign_

 _She's dancing with strangers, falling apart, waiting for superman to pick her up_

 _These walls have seen me happy, But most of all they've seen me torn_

 _Forgotten the taste and smell of the world she's left behind_

 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

 _They say life's a battlefield, I say bring it on_

 _Where did all the people go?_

 _They got scared when the lights went low_

 _The roses came but they took you away_

 _I was stupid to think that I could stay_

 _Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter_

The girl was done with her work. She knew that the next day they would be all over the news. But she also knew that every single building, every single quote would change someone.

 **A/N: Please review, favorite, or follow. Anyone who names every single song that these quotes were taken from, will be able to choose a story that I will add 10 chapters to.**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl walked up to her usual spot and prepared to paint. But she noticed the bright blue paint, so different from her usual red. She studied the blocky, bold words.

 **You know I'm gon' get ya, yeah**

 **Whatever it takes to get there**

 **No, I won't drop you**

 **Like everybody else does**

She knew the song well. And she decided to reply. In her custom red paint, she sprayed the lyrics in her loopy format.

 _When she's bruised, and gets used by a man who can't love_

Before jumping over the rooftop and disappearing, leaving her quotes behind.


	3. Chapter 3

She returned to the same spot the next night and saw the bright blue paint beneath her last message.

 **Girl let me love you**

 **And I will love you**

 **Until you learn**

 **To love yourself**

Her loopy red letters replied

 _So, by keeping her heart protected_

 _She'll never ever feel rejected_

 _Little Miss apprehensive_

 _Said Ooh, she fell in love_


	4. Chapter 4

The bright blue letters showed up every night.

One night they didn't show up, and spent her time looking at all the quotes they shared. They covered the roof.

She waited the next day. There was a new quote.

 **But if you love me**

 **Don't let go**

 **Whoa**

 **If you love me**

 **Don't let go**

 **Hold on, Hold on, Hold onto me**

 **Cuz I'm a little unsteady**

 **A Little unsteady**

She replied in red.

 _Don't be scared_

 _It's only love_

 _Baby_

 _That we're falling in_

She didn't notice the blue eyed boy that was hidden in the shadows. But she did notice the blue eyed boy when he knocked on her door. Their love didn't need faces. It was when two people connected, shared the same heart, soul, and mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, both teenagers disappeared. The police found the roof and the empty bottles of spray paint in each room. But they didn't notice the importance of each quote. They were focused on the giant purple letters that stood out on the blue and red quotes that covered each inch of the roof. They spelled.

 _ **I swore I'd never fall again**_

 _ **But this don't even feel like falling**_

 _ **Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again**_

 _ **And it's like I've been awakened**_

 _ **Every rule I had you breaking**_

 _ **It's the risk that I'm taking**_

 _ **I'm never gonna shut you out**_

 _ **Everywhere I'm looking now**_

 _ **I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

 _ **Baby, I can see your halo**_

 _ **You know you're my saving grace**_

 _ **You're everything I need and more**_

 _ **It's written all over your face**_

 _ **Baby, I can feel your halo**_

 _ **Pray it won't fade away**_


End file.
